At present, an organic electroluminescence (OLED) display technology is developing rapidly. As an important one in the OLED display technology, a polymer electroluminescence (PLED) display technology is used more and more widely. Since a technology for preparing a PLED display device by inkjet printing (inkjet printing PLED technology) has advantages such as simple operation, low cost, simple process, and easy realization of large size, and with the continuous development of high-performance polymer materials and the further improvement in a thin film preparation technology, the inkjet printing PLED technology is expected to be rapidly industrialized. However, the current electroluminescent substrate plate, the method for manufacturing the same and the display device still need to be improved.